


Home

by lyasantoz



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyasantoz/pseuds/lyasantoz
Summary: A different ending for the movie.Harper was too broken and decided not to go right after Abby, but to let her go home and have some time to think.Abby is decided to move out of Harper's apartment and move on.Is it really over?Harper has until New Year's Eve to save her relationship.
Relationships: Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland, Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland/Riley Johnson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I just decided to write what I would have liked to see in the movie, Harper really working hard to have Abby back :)  
> Hope you enjoy it!

My heart is broken.

The person I love the most has just left and it's not anyone's fault but mine. What have I done?

Nothing that was happening seemed real. I just want to go after her and tell her how much I love her, but I know it's not the best idea right now. My head hurts and I don't know what to do. Abby left and I deserved it, I was the one who let things get out of control. I just wanted this Christmas to be special, but I ended up making a mess.

It's been a few minutes since Abby decided to leave and since then I haven't been able to stop crying, I mean, she's the love of my life and I've managed to lose her because I'm a fucking coward. At the moment I don't care about what my family thinks, I don't care if my father will ever decide to forgive me. The only thing that really matters to me right now is how to work things out with Abby.

My sisters and my mother are trying their best to make me feel better, but I am brokenhearted.

"Girls, can you leave us alone for a while?" My mother asks and my sisters hug me before leaving us alone in the room. I have no idea what she is going to say.

"I'm sorry my love". She says and I really see suffering in her expression. "How could I not see what was happening right in front of me? What kind of mother am I?" She is almost crying.

"It's not your fault". That's all I can say.

"Of course it's my fault, I made you feel like you couldn't tell me something important like that... I mean, you and Abby... Oh honey, I'm really sorry" I face her and I don't know what to say, so she keeps talking. "Do you love her?"

"Yes mom." I don't think twice before answering. "I love her more than anything and now it's over. It is all my fault."

My body is shaking and I know I have never felt this way before.

"It's not your fault, my dear, I'm sure she's upset right now and when we're upset we can't think straight, give her some time to process all of this and I'm sure you'll be able to work it out."

I'm not as sure as my mom, but I know that I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get Abby back.

"I really hope she forgives me mom, I don't know what to do in case she don't..."

"She will. And as for your father, give him some time too. You are our treasure and just like me he wants you to be happy, he just needs time to process all of this too."

We keep talking for a couple more minutes and I am surprised by all the support I get from her, I really wasn't expecting this. When I'm finally alone in my room I try to call Abby, but she doesn't answer. I try to call John, but the same thing happens. Of course she won't let him answer.

I then decide to text her:

_'Where are you?'_

No reply. I'm worried, so I insist:

_'I'm really worried. Please, just let me know that you are ok :('_

In a few minutes my cell phone rings and it's a text from her.

_'I am fine and I'm on my way back home with John, tomorrow I'm going to start looking for some apartments, so I can get out of yours as soon as possible.'_

She can't be serious.

_'Abby, the apartment isn't mine, it's ours. It's our home. Please don't do this, at least think before you do something like that. I'm sorry about everything, my love, I promise I'll fix this.'_

She doesn't answer, so I continue:

_'At least wait a couple days, it will be hard to find a good place to move now during the holidays, I swear that if after New Year's Eve you still want to move out I won't even complain. Just wait, please.'_

In a few minutes my phone's screen lights up and I see her answer.

_'Ok.'_

_Okay_ , she said ok. It is not much, but it is something. It is my chance.

That's it. First thing in the morning is that I'll be going back home. I _**have**_ to fix this.


	2. What can I do?

It's Christmas morning and I'm not even excited, the only person I would like to wake up next to me is not here. When my bags are ready I say goodbye to my sisters and my mother. Sloane apologizes for everything she did and I do the same, I'm glad we at least managed to get it right.

"I'm sorry you won't spend the day here with us." Says Jane. "But I hope you can work things out with Abby, she is lovely."

"I agree with Jane." Says Sloane. "I knew something was going on even before I actually saw it, the way she looks at you just gives it, let us know how it went."

"You girls have no idea about how much it means to me." I say cause I really appreciate all the support I am getting.

I hug them all and right when I am leaving I hear my dad's voice:

"Harper." I turn around to look at him and I honestly don't know what to expect. "I've got something for you, it's just a small Christmas present."

He gives me a package wrapped as a gift and asks me not to open it until I'm home.

"Thank you dad." 

"I love you, dear." He kisses my forehead.

I feel relieved my father still loves me, that's all I wanted from him, to love me the way I am.

After all the goodbyes I am on my way back home. 

I just can't stop thinking about the past days. I reflect on everything I have done and everything I've made my girlfriend go through. 

I am not that person.

When I get home I'm just looking forward to see Abby and when I open the door there she is. She is sitting by our favorite chair while reading something. It's an old big rocking chair and we like sitting there together while doing crosswords. Her beautiful green eyes land on me, but she says nothing.

"Hey." I say embarrassed. 

"Hi." She says calmly and then her eyes are back on whatever she is reading. I put all of my stuff on the floor and close the door.

I look around while thinking on what are going to be my next steps.

I decide to take another chair and I put it facing hers. I sit down and I watch her for a minute, but she does not even look at me.

"Merry Christmas." I say shyly. 

"Merry Christmas." She replies softly, but her eyes are still not looking at me. How can she be this calm? I want to shout. 

"Can we talk?" I try to keep my voice as calm as possible. 

Her eyes are finally back on me.

"I am not sure we have anything to talk about." I can hear the pain in her voice when she says it.

"Babe." I breath deeply, I can't cry right now. "I know how much I've hurt you on the last days and I can't go back in time and undo it. I fucked up, but Abby, you know that's not me."

I just want to hug her, but I know this is not what she wants right now so I have to contain myself.

"How do I know that's not you, Harper? I mean, how do I know who you are after all that shit?" Her voice is sharp.

"Because you know me better than anyone else. You know the real me, cause' with you I can be myself. What you saw on the last days was a scared version of me, god only knows how much I wanted to kiss you and tell everyone you are my girl, but I was just so afraid... " And I am crying. "When we were there I felt the same way I used to feel when I was a child, it's like I had no control and I was just trying to do whatever would make my parents accept me. I can't even say how sorry I am, but it's finally over. They finally know it and I don't have to hide it anymore, I can finally be me."

This time she is also breathing deeply.

"Harper, I love you more than anything in my life. But it's not only about you being in the closet. It is about the way you treated me and the way you lied to me, I mean, I don't know what to believe anymore."

I'm feeling helpless so I get closer to her, I'm on my knees while holding her hands.

"What can I do, babe? How can I show you that I'm not that person, but that I'm the person you fell in love with. I will do anything, you just have to tell me."

My voice is chocked and I mean every word I say.

"I honestly don't know, Harper. I need space and time to think. I need to make sure that I know the real you, I'm just so confused." This time she is almost crying as well. "I have to go." She says while standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to take care of the pets."

I know it could wait and she just wants to leave, but she said she needs space and I will give her that.

"Ok." I look down. "But hey... are you doing something tonight?"

"John wants to throw a Christmas party at his place, I thought about going there."

This just gives me a great idea.

"Can I come?" I ask hopefully. 

"Sure."

"See you tonight." 

She gives me a shy smile before leaving.

We met at a Christmas party at John's place. It's going to be just like the night we met and maybe somehow this will help me show her that I'm still the person she learned to love. What can go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will have a surprise guest at John's party and a lot of drunk lovers haha  
> Hope you are enjoying it!


	3. John's Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance for any English mistakes. English is not my native language, but I'm working hard to do the best I can do with my knowledge lol  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

When the night finally comes Harper makes sure to arrive early at John's place. She loves the way the place is decorated, Christmas lights all around and a huge LGBT flag right in the middle of the place, it takes her mind back to when she was at this same party, but on the year before. That was exactly when she met Abby. She stills remember every detail of that night, she just ended up there because one of her friends was seeing John by the time and decided to drag Harper there so he could see John again. Harper remembers feeling excited about being at a party with so many LGBT people, but also feeling lonely because her friend literally left her by herself so he could go and make out with John. Oh, sweet memories. 

Back in the present Harper spots Abby at the drinks table and Abby can also see her on the other side of the room. Both girls are hesitant, but Harper is the one who breaks the distance. 

"You are looking stunning." Harper declares sincerely. Abby is wearing a black blazer and has her lips red.

"Thanks, so are you." Abby replies. Even though she is mad she can't deny her (ex?) girlfriend's beauty and the fact that her heart keeps racing every time she sees the brunette. 

They are staring at each other when once again Harper decides to break the silence:

"Do you remember when we first met?" She asks. 

"How could I forget? We were right here and you were totally lost." She teases. 

"I really was." Harper laughs. "But it's like you saved me that night, you not only made me company, but also made me the best drinks."

"Oh yeah, you loved my drinks." 

"What about you making me one? For the old times." 

Harper thinks Abby will deny it, but instead she just gets the vodka and asks if she wants the passion fruit drink.

Abby knows that the passion fruit drink is Harper's favorite and that's why she is doing it. She is working hard not to show how much she is already missing Harper, all this distance is also killing her. All she wants to do is to kiss her girl and tell her everything will be alright, but there is still just so much resentment in her heart and she is so not ready for it.

"Tell me if you like it." Abby says while handing Harper the drink she just made.

They keep having some drinks, chatting and laughing. For a moment it's like things are just going back to how they used to be...

That's when the person Harper least expected walks in: Riley fucking Johnson.

What the fuck is Riley doing there? Harper can't get it.

She looks confused at Abby, just like she is waiting for some explanation, but abby simply shrugs and turns her attention to the other brunette.

"Riley! I'm so happy you made it!" Abby exclaims. 

"I'm glad you invited me, I needed some time out of that shitty city." Riley replies before hugging Abby.

Harper just can't believe in what's going on, that can't be real.

She was already jealous of how close Abby and Riley got when they were back in her city, but she thought that problem was over once they are back.

Well, apparently the problem followed her right when she thought things were getting better.

"Hey Harper, nice to see you." Riley says turning her attention to Harper. "What are you ladies doing?"

"I was just making Harper some drinks." Abby interrupts. "Do you like passion fruit? I can make the best passion fruit drink ever..."

And that's it, Harper just mumbles something like "Excuse me" before walking away. She is decided to leave the party, she is already too broken to watch the love of her life flirting with another woman right in front of her. 

Right when she is getting to the exit John shows up and gets in front of her.

"Harper, you are not leaving." He whispers. "I just saw you three there, you don't have to worry about Riley."

"Come on John, do you expect me to stay and watch this?"

"There is nothing to watch, Abby told me she would invite Riley because she did not have many friends back in her city and they kind of turned into good friends on these past days."

"Friends." Harper's voice is sad.

"Yes Harper, friends!" John is impatient. "Abby loves you more than anything else, she is really trying to leave what happened in your parents house behind. If you leave right now she will just think you don't want to be around her."

John is right, Harper needs to stay.

"Okay." She mumbles. 

"Yes girl!" Now John is excited. "Let's party."

After having some drinks with John, Harper starts to feel a little bit tipsy. She doesn't notice, but Abby is watching her from the other side of the room. 

Abby knows Harper is a lightweight and she can get really reckless when drunk.

Harper is surprised because suddenly Abby and Riley are next to her.

"Are you okay?" Abby asks Harper with a soft voice.

Harper stares at Abby, but doesn't reply.

The good part of being best friends with someone for a long period of time is that you can communicate with one look. Abby just looks at John and he understands the message: Leave the perimeter and take Riley with him. In a couple seconds it's just Abby and Harper.

"Aren't you going to say anything? I asked if you are okay." Abby insists.

"I'm not sure if you really care, but I'm fine." Harper replies and rolls her eyes.

That's how Abby knows it's Harper's time to stop drinking. 

"Harper, you are drunk and apparently mad. We know it's not a good combination, right?" Abby takes Harper's drink from her hand and puts it on the table next to them. 

"Hey, you can't do this." Harper is angry. "I don't have the right to control how much I drink."

"I don't want to control how much you drink, I want to take care of you! And I'm your girlfriend, so yes I do have this right." Abby did not even notice the words that just came out of her mouth.

"Are you?"

"What?"

"Still my girlfriend?" And once again Harper is feeling hopeful.

Both girls hearts are racing, but this is not an answer Abby is ready to give, at least not yet. 

"Do you want me to take you home?" Abby tries to avoid the subject. 

Harper doesn't want to go home, not without Abby. 

"I want you." Is the best sentence she can form at the moment.

For a second they are just glaring at each other. The desire is there for anyone who wants to see it.

Abby and Harper may have their issues, but one thing is very clear: The love they feel is powerful. It's a life changing kind of love. Abby is always making Harper get out of her comfort zone and try new things. Harper is Abby's rock, sometimes Abby can get really anxious, but Harper is always there to help her keep her feet on the floor and to keep her mind on what's real. They are perfect for each other, but there are so many other things...

Suddenly a calm song starts playing and Harper recognizes it. It's a song that she and Abby love to hear together.

"Listen." She calls Abby's attention. "Its Hozier."

Abby also recognizes it. 

"Dance with me." Harper grabs Abby's hand.

"Nobody else is dancing." Abby laughs. 

"Who cares?"

Tipsy Harper is bold.

And so they are slow dancing. It's a room full of people, but nobody cares enough to look. Abby allows herself to relax and lays her head on harper's chest, their heigh difference is something both girls learned to love. They missed being this close to each other more than anyone could ever imagine. 

When the song chorus is playing Harper moves one of her hands to Abby's neck and starts singing softly in her ears:

_I will not ask you where you came from_  
_I will not ask you, neither should you_

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_  
_We should just kiss like real people do_

Despite all the hurt, kissing Harper is all Abby wants to do at that moment and so she does. Harper lips are always so soft, god, Abby feels like they could kiss forever. Harper is now all she can think about. 

The kiss is getting urgent and Harper can hardly breath when she whispers against Abby's lips:

_"Take me home."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all soon!


End file.
